About the concept of
by seasnake.756
Summary: Shirosaki has too much free time. So he muses. Jumps from topic to another. Sometimes quite deranged.
1. God

Shirosaki has too much free time. So he muses. This little drabble is also a result of too much free time if you know what I mean

* * *

There were clouds in the sky. Again.

Damn that King. Couldn't he stop angsting even for a minute?

For_God's _sake. Or whatever's sake his king believed in. It didn't matter. He was the horse after all. For now.

So it shouldn't matter.

But it did.

For Shirosaki was bored. And needed something to think. The concept of God would have to do for now.

Lately there hadn't been any fights, with anybody.

That sucked.

Okay, back to the God business.

Now, don't get the wrong idea, Shirosaki had nothing against God. But if you'd try to get him to join the, ah so holy, group of believers, he'd kill you. Slowly and painfully.

Shirosaki didn't need a god.

In this world, _Ichigos _world, gods bled to death.

In this fucked up sideways world, religions crumbled down to _their_ feet.

There was no room for Gods in the middle of a fight that was all about_control._

They'd just end up as innocent side victims.

Innocent, yea right.

No one, not even the gods, were innocent.

They were all tainted.

Especially his King.

Kings friends saw him as their hero for they were as naïve as he appeared to be.

The shinigami saw him as an idealistic child.

They both viewed him as _innocent._

Damn shinigami. They might see him as a child but it didn't stop them from _using_ his king.

But Shirosaki knew. His king wasn't innocent, not in any ways. Shirosaki was inside him too. And, no matter how hard his King tried to deny it, they were the same being.

Then we should remember Byakuya. He had the sense to actually think Ichigo as a thread. He wasn't as stupid as the others.

Sorry, got off topic a little. We were talking about God, right?

But, Shirosaki decided, gods didn't matter one shit.

If he was to decide, everyone would be swimming in a pool of their own blood.

Yes, gods weren't excluded from that _everyone_.

Because in this sideways world,

King was the synonym of God.

* * *

What did ya think? I know it freakishly random.

Happy New Year


	2. Seireitei

Ah, some more of these. It's short but I think it's a very good way to release frustrasion. Try it.

Ups, almost forgot.

disclaimer: Its called fanfiction. Never thought why?

* * *

He was thinking again.

_Damn_.

He was a hollow for _fucks_ sake. He was meant to kill. To feel blood in his hands. To rip_everything _to shreds.

Not, absolutely _not_, to think.

But here he was again. Pondering. Todays subject: Seireitei.

First off. He absolutely hated that place. They, the people there, were just…… _stupid_.

It wasn't just because they were shinigami. The king was too. At least partially.

Then looked from the other angle, the king was a monster. Shiro knew it.

For so was he. They were both two different forms of the same creature.

King was good at lying to himself. From the surface at least. All his friends, even the ones that knew, had some kind of faith in him. It was sad, really.

Ah, again wandered of the subject. He really should've learned by now.

Well. Seireitei.

Second off. They were insane too. Just look at that 12th division freak. How do they even let him to become a captain.

He'd always thought that leaders were supposed to be, ah well, sane? Wise? A bit of _caring_?

That man lets his own daughter to die. Doesn't matter if said daughter is some freaking experiment herself. It's his _daughter_!

Even Shiro's nonexistent heart aches at that.

Now he's rambling. A bad habit.

Oh wait, let's not forget the men he blew up when King and co.invaded them.

A moron.

Shiro decides to bash the other captains in the next chapter.

* * *

I think there will be more.Don't know when. See ya. 


	3. Hands

Oh dear. here again. I think I'm repeating myself here. Or not. Or whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

The king had such nice hands. Shiro thought they were one of the best things in him.

So delicate and (no not small, they weren't small) endearing.

How beautiful they were when covered in blood. Regardless of whose.

No wonder King liked Shakespeare. It must be the hands… No, that made no sense.

Or maybe it did. The King was artistic. It was all in his hands.

They were the best when gripping Tensa Zangetsu. So deadly and precise. You couldn't even see when the zanpaktou impaled you.

Only the hilt and those _hands_.

It wasn't just the hands themselves. The wrists were nice too.

How they _twisted _and made the air itself sing.

He could conquer the world with those wrists, those hands, that zanpaktou.

With Shiros power too. When they were together, nothing could stop them.

Those hands made no difference between a noble and a lowlife. They would be cut down by those hands.

Power was the one that mattered.

King hadn't probably even realized it. How he liked to beat up people. It was the instinct he so liked to deny.

There were times when King let instinct take over. His friends hadn't noticed the killer inside their little Ichigo.

Those hands again. How nice they were.

How deadly power they held. How Shiro wanted that power to himself.

But it was a little paradox.

He wanted that power but he also was the power.

He'd need to think a little more.

* * *

Now make me a review. Nothing special needed. I just need to know do people read this. Thank you. 


	4. Captains

Warning! there will be major captain bashing. And I mean all captains.

* * *

The captains. Shiro felt that they were a little neglected. Damn, it must be the scenery that was messing him up.

Well no complaints. He was partly responsible for it. Kinda fun.

Well lets start.

Yamamoto 1st division

An idiot. How did they let someone like that to run the squats? The guy loves too much rules. He believes in orders a little more than what is healthy.

Get him off the top, the guy's _senile_ already!

Soi Fong 2nd division

Another rule abider. Really, they're all freaks. That woman didn't like King. Guess that's a good reason to hate her. Plus, what's with the zanpaktou. What is she? A bee or something.

If you want to kill, then you cut, slash and_ slaughter_ them to pieces. Not, in any cases, pick them with a needle.

Gin 3rd division

A moron. Who the hell smiles (grins) like that. There are limits to how much you can smile (grin) if it isn't psychotic. His smile (grin) is not psychotic. It's…. it's

_harassing?_

Besides, he likes Snowy in that unhealthy way. I swear he does.

That paedophile.

Unohana

She's scary. In that motherly way. C'mon, nobody wants a mother like that. Is it all the rumours that make her scary.

Ironically, Shiro has never heard the rumours.

Now that's scary

Aizen 5th division

What a bastard. Enough said.

Or maybe not. He dared to insult King's powers. If there was ever going to be a fight between King and Aizen, then God's help him. He'd need all the help he could get.

He was going to get _owned!_

Byakuya 6th division

No! Not going to call him Kuchiki-sama! No way in _hell!_

Just another bastard who has serious problems. Ever herd of how to be a big brother. You don't act like there's stick up your ass towards family. _Ever!!!_

Even Shiro understood something of having a family. He had been born from losing a part of that family.

Rules are made to be broken.

Komamura 7th division

It's a fox. A friendship freaky _fox!_ Or is he dog. Damn Old man Zangetsu help Shiro with this enigma. No, not even he knows.

Or he probably does but won't tell. Cut the pole he's standing on.

Revenge for the silence…

Komamura should meet Anzu (or Thea in the English version, I think) from Yugioh.

Just to have a lengthy discussion about friendship.

Kyoraku 8th division

Another harasser, I swear. See how the guy treats his vice.

I can see a pile of claims rising in the horizon.

Claims of sexual harassment. Damn pervert.

You really like sake, do you? Yes, I'm talking about you, you drunk flower hippie.

Tousen 9th division

You justice freak. Get a life, will ya? It's tiring to hear about your justice all the time.

Least violence my ass. You are really a bloodthirsty hound.

Just like me. But I hate you anyway.

Hitsugaya 10th division

That short, mean, icy, moronic……. KID.

Well, at least he thinks himself.

But… How does puberty sound. Hope it's not a too scary thought 'cause you know…

IT'S COMING YOUR WAY, SHORTY!

Go chat with Ed from FMA about tall people. I bet you're scared of them.

Zaraki 11th division

No offence, you're probably my favourite captain of all SS but you should really improve your sense of direction.

I mean, really. King sucks at sensing reiatsu but he at least has some sense of direction and more importantly, _restrain_.

But you're a bloodlusting maniac. So I can forgive you.

Maiyuri 12th division

I believe we bashed him already, didn't we?

Ukitake 13th division

Shiro can only say one thing.

Go get 'em, you caring, sickly peace of spiritual meat!

**(a/n: I have no idea where that came from)**

-

Here, watching the blue sky. A light chuckle can be heard as Shiro thinks when the next fight is.

* * *

Flame me. go ahead. but I promised to bash the captains and I kept my word. You know, I might acrually answer the reviews.. Just for fun. evil chuckle

See ya!


	5. evil laugh VICE CAPTAINS

Ehhhh... Hi again. I've had a lack of inspiration but yesterday I got sadistic enough to start this. written in frst person POV.

It's time to bash vice-captains!

* * *

1 st division Chōjirō Sasakibe 

You think you're so cool, huh? With your western-styled zanpaktou. Well know something!

You suck, big time!

Last time you faced King, you didn't hold up even a second you weak bastard. How the hell did you end up as a vice anyway? Well what, bribing? I swear that stick of yours….. How do you even kill (slice) hollows with that? The things _round_ for universes sake. Go stick it into someones eye.

2 nd division Marechiyo Ōmaeda

You, yes I'm talking to you. You fat, useless, cocky (but not so much as me) waste of space. GO KILL YOURSELF!!!!!! The world doesn't need stupid people like you. Don't let me even get started on your zanpaktou. Ok, you just did.

It reflects your uselessness so well. Ya know, it's ball shaped with goddamn spikes in it.

How do you fight, anyway. If it has something to do with baseball I'll-(censored)

3 rd division Izuru Kira

Vain, weak hearted and stupid. Another person in a wrong position. What's your spine made of, huh? Feathers, I tell you. Or maybe it doesn't even exist. I wouldn't be so surprised. Aizen and co. really made a good choice when looking for people to brainwash.

AND…… the _zanpaktou... _Burn in hell will you. The name means to apologise or something like that, I believe. It doubles the weight of everything it hits. So what? For example, I could wipe you out with a one getsuga tenshou. Go do me a favour and hang yourself. Ya know, before someone does it for you.

4 th division Isane Kotetsu

Way too gentle. And I mean that. Way too much loyalty towards your captain. Think with your own brains just once. It's not forbidden. No don't you dare go teary eyed when you read this. Your neck will be in grave danger if you do that. I can bet it makes a nice sound too…. Your zanpaktou's so useless that I won't even start with this. Do you make trigonometric calculations with it? Just asking…

5 th division Momo Hinamori

And by the tune of Flashdance we go: You're so weak it freaks me out. Don't wanna know what's in your head. Just stay in your coma and/or diiiieeeee…….

As one of Aizens fangirls, you should go through mental evaluation. Not just for your safety, for everyone elses too. Not that I care about that. For me, your all better off dead. Oh, the zanpaktou. Yeah I know, U-S-E-L-E-S-S. I don't care if it fires reiatsu from the tip, the second you run into someone stronger than you, your dead. Doesn't matter how good you are in kidou.

6 th division Renji Abarai

Kinda like King, isn't he. Just as hot headed and all that. But he is damn weak-willed. No person can be that pathetic. When a girl is leaving, you don't just let him go. MORON. At least King has some backbone but you don't. You talk so big and then you fall, simple. And just one question about your stupid Zabimaru. Just in what way a stretching blade relates to a baboon with a snake tail? Does it have something to do with your-(censored)

7 th division Tetsuzaemon Iba

Okay, you drunk pathetic idiot. Ever thinking about that yakuza look of yours. Ya know, it makes me want chop off your head. Slowly. The sunglasses look freakish. Now I have nothing toi say about your zanpaktou, except it's probably good for making shadow animals. It looks like a dog already. I bet you got tired of making shadow animals for Yachiru. That's why you left the 11th division, I bet.

8 th division Nanao Ise

Grow some more spine against that pervert captain of yours. It wouldn't hurt. I believe that I've mentioned something about sexual harassment. Maybe it's actually you who's doing all that and blame everything on him. You sneaky bitch! Now, I don't know about your zanpaktou but why the hell you keep it in your sleeve. I understand, it's probably to prevent your captain from grabbing your ass, huh?

9 th division Shūhei Hisagi

Whistle. It's mister genius workaholic. Well how have you been? Nice, I see. I could comment on your career but where's the fun in that. On side note, it does reveal your concealed snobbishness. I won't even start on the tattoo. Or how incredibly gay you are. Everybody can see it clear enough. I don't care what your zanpaktou looks like, don't even know it. But judging how perverted you are, I don't even want to know. (It's probably a hentai tentacle monster…)

10 th division Rangiku Matsumoto

Is your life really that hard (or easy) that you have to drink and be lazy all the time. The mother of all slackers. I could throw a comment about your _assets_ here but if there is one thing common between me and King it's that we're both a little shy about things like that. MODESTY goddammit, modesty. One little angst scene from you and I'm out of here like an arrow, chopping you to pieces. So, go to the 11th (with your sake bottles), call Ikkaku, Kyoraku and the others (with your sake bottles), set around a table (with your sake bottles), and get WASTED (with your sake bottles) and DIE!

Oh yes, go ahead and die (with your sake bottles).

11 th division Yachiru Kusajishi

HELLO EVERYONE! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR SO IT'S TIME TO EVACUATE! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU TOO, YACHIRU!

12 th division Nemu Kurotsuchi

Hello, daddy's home! What, you don't like him. I know, I hate him too… But why don't you say anything. you know that the things he says are considered as verbal abuse. You didn't know? The hell? You did know, moron. Ask him to make you a spine, will ya? **(I kinda ran out of ideas here)**

13 th division Kaien Shiba

I know, respect the dead. But I'm a hollow, you except me to respect dead people. No way in hell. Quite the opposite, actually. _I wallow in your grief._ I'll rip you open and drink it. And now…. I'm losing track again.

He is like a laid back version of _us._ And I don't like it. And his zanpaktou makes him look like Neptune. That's just _lame._

I don't think I need to say anything about the two idiots that are competing for his place now. That would make them seem like they actually have brains.

* * *

Ano... Leave me a review and go ahead and tell me what do you want to read. It doesn't have to be bashing, just little things (or big). 

Seasnake out.


	6. Color of this world

There's an UPDATE!! Bow to meeeeeeee... Okay please don't. If you wan't bashing, I'm sorry but this one's a musing.

* * *

This world is blue.

Shiro does not know what blue signifies. Not at all 'cause King doesn't know, therefore he doesn't.

He thinks that he can forgive that. He prefers to make his own decisions about the colour blue.

In this world, it's not difficult.

In this world, blue is sadness.

Solitary.

Water.

Silence.

Masks.

Lies.

And truth.

This world is blue like the water that falls down when he's sad and in turmoil. It is blue like the lies he makes up to fool the others who do not know.

Even when he's being painfully honest.

Blue like the silenced screams only he hears. But still, this world is silent.

Shiro finds it an interesting paradox.

It's not silence that is broken sometimes by ear splitting screams.

It's not screams that are broken by silence.

_The silence is screaming._

Sometimes he screams himself just to _shut them up_ for a while. Overpower the sounds that can't be heard but are still there.

King grabs his head and all of them look at him funnily when Shiro's voice fills his head. For a moment he can't hear anything.

Unconsciously he waits for those moments because he's in peace for a while.

Then the screams start again and he's left waiting for the next, silencing one.

Shiro has observed the process and knows it through. He knows that King is thankful for him but refuses to admit it.

But the rain might stop for a while and that's the only thing he needs.

When it doesn't rain, the wind blows ah so nicely. It's filled with whispers. Of his friends, of his family, of Mother. Mostly of Mother.

She's Shiros mother too.

The blue colour here is comfort and a cool blessing.

The air smells like rain and the rain tastes like blood.

("And," Shiro thinks happily, "I has a cookie!")

Sometimes he curses the ability to think. Actually more like all the time.

But then again, it's just damn fun to torment King.

Damn he likes his life.

Even with all the blue.

* * *

It is very like likely that there will be bashing in the next one darlings :) please leave a review on you way out... puppy eyes please? oh and if you're interested, the I've started another Bleach fanfic named 'Gadgetshop of horrors'. It's kinda humorous, I think. not just yet. and I take ideas and requests!!

See ya!


	7. Kittens are unnatural

Kitty cat

Guess what guys? I'm totally washing my hands from this chapter. It spawned from somewhere I don't want to venture off to alone. I started thinking of Grimmjaw then it just started… spreading…. oh god kill me.

Well in any case; Disclaimer: Bleach? Of course I own. It's just in liquid form in a bottle.

* * *

Kitty cat.

Blue.

Elbow darts.

…. fuck…. what? Eye shadow?

TAIL!

An arm shoots out from it place next to an alarmingly pale body. The hand is pointing towards the sky, looking ready for a victory dance.

All 'cause of a tail. A very innuendo heavy tail. Not that all tails were innuendo heavy. Look at his!

Right.

If King would hear this, he would probably want to kill someone. Come to think of it he most likely heard him and had already killed someone.

Shiro hope it was Keigo. For the sake of public (and private) sanity.

But back to kittens. At least to one of them.

Shiro was a little unclear as to the numbers of teal blue kittens. The colour seemed a little unnatural. Then again, who was he to say about unnatural colours.

But it didn't matter. This particular kitten was cute. So alike with his King, yet so different. He, Grimmjaw, was almost everything that His King denied himself to be but so was Shiro. He was exactly that.

So that made two of them. King wouldn't stand a chance against the combined insanity and soon there would be three.

Or just two. Shiro and _Kuro_ were the same. Always have been, still are and will be till the end of time.

So just two. But before that could happen Shiro has to divert his attention from mind_(world!)_domination to the fact that the kitten might be too faulty to bathe in blood with him _(us!)._

He isn't just trying to kill King. Shiro feels that there is attachment.

But it doesn't matter. They're all going to burn.

But he'll spare the tail. It's just so cute.

Then Shiro thinks of the regret and all the _feelings that he shouldn't feel but still does. _He wonders can a hollow grow feelings. Really grow them. Like plants.

No. Shiro knows that he feels but those bothersome things _(the feelings, they HURT!)_ are spawned from his King. Nothing grows in place where there is nothing but steel and glass.

And everything is sideways.

And blue. Heh, back to the blue, to the kittens… and the tail.

Shiro decides that he likes Grimmjaw. The claws especially. They totally rock. Are longer than Shiro's, anyway.

The tail, too, rocks.

But Shiro just might like his Zangetsu the most.

He goes off to break some windows.

* * *

I'll be joining the special hell with some people for this. I made Shiro attracted to Grimm... There is something wrong with this one... Well anyway. Do review!


	8. The Edge

Different this time, written in 1st POW because it came out of my head as such. Bit of a stream of consciousness and stuff.

This is actually something I've wondered for a while and it demanded to be written. I mean it's canon that Shiro is all the things that Ichigo denies in himself but that kind of self denial would be really hard to actually accomplish. So in my head, Shiro seems to be actually some kind of a filter. We know that Ichigo's a bit emotionally stunted, and I figured that with all the things he's gone through as a human, he'd be more bitter, but he's not. *dramatic voice* Would an emerging, evil second personality be the cause?

Disclaimer: Give me F, give me A, give me N, give me FAN, give me F, give me I… give me FANFICTION from BLEACH! and I aint talking about ventilation and whitening products.

Warning! not humorous at all… actually kinda angsty. Damn.

* * *

Did you ever wonder, King? How you protect. I mean, the way that you use your abilities and the way they work. So powerful when you're righteous in your cause.

"_I will save them. I will protect." _

You abandoned fear and grew strong in your power, all with good intentions. Oh Kiiiing… you know what road is pawed with those, don't you? But there were always signs of that. And you know that well, but refused to pay attention to them.

Did you ever wonder why I exist. You used to be such a sensitive child, so easy to make you cry. Innocent.

It all went away with Mother. The shock you felt at the blood covering you was my first heartbeat. Your tears dried at that night. The remains of the part of you, dead with Mother, created me. You started feeling anger that hadn't been there before. The other children didn't feel your sorrow and mocked you for it. It had to be discarded, or they would use it against you. You fed it to me and the remains turned into something like a pathological anger at the world. The only sorrow you felt was at anniversaries and even that twisted with endless guilt. To you, guilt is synonymous with grief, thus you protect. You didn't feed your guilt to me so I can't turn it into the anger that fuelled my existence at that time. You cherished it instead.

But you were quite content to beat back all your opponents, human at the time. They resented you for things you had no control over. You learned to hate them right back. I encouraged that hate, it gave me power over you. Enabled me to be. When you fed the anger again to me, beating them up became an exciting sport to you. Let them come.

"_I'll teach them pain." _

I have always taken in your emotions and turned them into something easier to handle. Could you even live without me? At some point you'd realized that feeling positive feelings about beating people up wasn't healthy. You never told your, our, father about that one trip to the school psychologist after you'd gotten yourself caught beating up a group of boys for insulting you hair again (or more like you entire existence). She'd talked for a long time about how fighting wasn't good and delinquents like you should really be handled with more force. You'd told her that it was them that started it. What they'd said to you. And they'd said a lot. She dismissed you straight up. It had been you who was left standing, after all. She would have believed you if you'd have come to her with bruises, bearing stories of harsh bullying.

Except they weren't stories. At the time the bullying had been non-stop and they'd tried everything from childish pranks to outright group beatings. But you refused to submit to them.

The psychologist had an image of a bullied kid in her head. A bullied kid was broken and weak, a desperate little thing that made itself small and invisible so it wouldn't be noticed. Someone whose self image she could improve and strengthen with clichéd words. She told you as much (not the clichéd part. She'd used some fancy word for that). She'd refused to believe that someone like you, who drew blood mercilessly from your opponents, could be _bullied._ It was clearly your fault. It had to be. She'd ranted about it for ages. Behind her had been some kind of a trophy with a reflective surface. You'd seen it over her shoulder. On it you saw mirrored your scowling face. You scowled even harder when you realized you were happy for beating them up. That was what delinquents felt like. But you weren't a victim either.

You decided to be a punisher instead. It wasn't a conscious decision. I had eaten your feeling of injustice and twisted it to something more appropriate. Punishers didn't enjoy what they did so you could be at peace again. Again I enabled you to function in peace from your guilt that you refused to abandon. Stupid King.

But you wanted retribution from the woman as well, so you'd fixed your eyes to hers, stared at her for so long she finally paid attention to you. Then you'd smiled (for the first time in months, but she didn't know that). She'd frozen to the spot.

After Mother died, smiling had become difficult. You had started to prefer smirks instead, since they were spontaneous and thus more real. They also had less emotional significance. That's a good thing in your book. In mine too.

In your room you practiced your smile. You knew what it was supposed look like, sunny and sweet. But every attempt, even those where you thought happy things and actually felt some spark of happiness, even those turned looking cold and too wide. (Not so far from mine King. You should realize already that everything that I am comes from you.) For some reason your smiles had turned something twisted that terrified even yourself.

So of course she'd frozen, even stopped breathing. At that point I had gained some vestige of control and had stood up from the chair. You were so angry and so was I. At that point we were in a way, one person.

"_In that case then, maybe you should go counsel the __**victims**__ instead. Don't bother telling my dad. I'm sure, since I'm such a __**delinquent**__, that he already knows."_

She didn't tell of course. You were ten at the time. Come on, who'd be afraid of a ten year old?

XX

A zanpaktuou is a reflection of its owner. You didn't question how your own blade has no guard_it's not meant to guard! _or how it really is only good for widespread destruction.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" _

Slice the heavens, indeed.

XX

The old man's kinda boring, isn't he? He's got just that sort of authority you respect, the silent kind. He's cold too. He is not moved by your friends, he only cares about you. His sympathy, the little he has, is reserved only for you. His eyes watch, evaluate you and everything around you. He lives for the fight.

"_Retreat and you will age."_

Does that mean that deep down you are a cold, sharp edge (that not many could even hope to handle)? Doesn't matter,

_I can twist it into strength.

* * *

_

It's not funny at all….. *pouts* Wrote it in one sitting. So does it evoke thoughts? I have a tendency to view things rather darkly. I know it's repeating some of the stuff I've hinted at in the earlier chapters…. (I went back to read some of them in the fear that I'm just a broken record.) So… Happy new year.


End file.
